totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbuntowani Mistrzowie Kuchni
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 10 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - drużyny musiały stanąć do walki w survivalowej grze w paintballa. Podzieleni na jeleni i myśliwych walczyli przeciwko wszystkim. Zwyciężyły Zabójcze Okonie, a Wrzeszczące Susły musiały wyrzucić jednego ze swoich. Przez intrygę Noah, to DJ spakował manatki i wrócił do domu. Co dziś czeka naszych walecznych nastolatków? Kto porzuci szansę na wygranie w tym show jakiejkolwiek kasy? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Stołówka Geoff: Kurde, ziomy, schrzaniliśmy, że uwierzyliśmy Noah... kiepsko się czuje przez to. Duncan: Racja, mogliśmy od razu to sprawdzić... w sensie to nagranie... Katie: O co chodzi z tym nagraniem? Co tam było? Geoff: Niby DJ, jak nas wszystkich obrażał. Katie: DJ? Was? Przecież on mógłby obrażać tylko Noah... Heather: Ale ja, Duncan i Geoff uwierzyliśmy. Strasznie mi teraz wstyd. Katie: I słusznie. Dzięki za wykopanie mojego faceta. Leshawna: Nie martw się Katie. My z Heather weźmiemy się za tego cwelka, już on nas popamięta. ;) Heather: Dokładnie. Wkrótce pomścimy DJ'a, Gwen i chyba Owena. Katie: Chociaż to zróbcie dobrze, błagam. Tyler: EJ! Ała... Izzy: NO W KOŃCU! Tyler: Co ty wyprawiasz Izzy?! Izzy: Wołam cię 7 razy. Tyler: No, ale co chcesz? Izzy: Żebyś podał mi sól, bo nie chce mi się wstawać. xD Tyler: ... -.- Izzy: No co? Jest na drugim końcu stolika, a ja się nie mogę przemęczać, haha! Izzy: Uratuję cię Heather! IZZY RATOWNIK DO BOJU!!!!! Geoff: Fuu... och... Heather: Urgh... dzięki. Izzy: Nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług, hah! Tyler: Wybacz Heather. Heather: W porządku. Eva: A mogła się udławić. Bridgette: Jesteś okrutna. Eva: Wiem. A ty pizdowata. Bridgette: Tak? To chodź na solo kompleksiaro. Eva: Z przyjemnością. Lindsay: Dziewczyny! Nie musicie się tak gnębić! Courtney: Bridge, dołożysz jej po wyzwaniu, jak wygramy. Bridgette: Mogę poczekać. Eva: Tchórzysz? WALCZ JAK MĘŻCZYZNA!!!! Duncan: Yyy... jaki mężczyzna? Eva: Tak się tylko mówi... idioci. Noah: Nie za dużo Wejścia Smoka? Eva: Fajnych filmów nigdy za dużo. A ty w ogóle się nie odzywaj patałachu. Noah: A jeb się. Trent: Bridge, wszystko okej? Bridgette: Tak. Ale chcę trochę pobyć sama. Bridgette: Mam słabą psychikę. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Eva potrafi mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, podobnie jak Noah. Pooddycham świeżym powietrzem i mi przejdzie. Eva: Ta pożalsięboże surferka jest od teraz moim głównym celem. Wykończę ją. Chris: Dzień doberek młodzieńcy! Gotowi na miazgę? Wszyscy: Nieeeeeeeeeeee... Chris: Zapraszam na chwilę na plażę. Tam dowiecie się, co dziś dla was przygotowaliśmy. Chris: Dzisiaj sobie pogotujecie! Wybierzcie szefa kuchni, będziecie musieli przygotować 5 posiłków. Możecie dobrać sobie składniki z tego tutaj vana, w którym znajdziecie pełne wyposażenie na mega zajebistą przystawkę, pierwsze i drugie danie, deser oraz coś lekkiego na kolację. Możecie brać składniki podczas wyzwania. Zwycięska drużyna wygra kolację w 5-gwiazdkowej restauracji niedaleko wyspy. Przegrani standardowo się kogoś pozbędą. Zadanie zaczyna się... teraz! Courtney: Słuchajcie, potrzebny nam kapitan. Nominuję do tej roli siebie. CO o tym myślicie? Eva: Absolutnie się nie zgadzam. Noah: Ja też. W życiu. Lindsay: Mi to w sumie obojętne. Bridgette: A może ktoś jeszcze chce być szefem kuchni? Trent: Ja bym mógł, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. Bridgette: Świetnie. Jestem za Trentem. Lindsay: Ja też! Noah: Lepsze to, niż żeby ona miała rządzić. Eva: Trent będzie szefem. Courtney: Urgh... no dobra. To co mamy robić szefie? >_> Trent: Dzięki wam. Na początek zastanówmy się, co możemy wziąć. Mięso jakieś, prawda? Lindsay: Jakieś owoce, żebyśmy zrobiły pyszne ciasto na deser! Bridgette: Ja umiem ugotować makaron i zrobić sos bolognese. Noah: Mogę zrobić to ciasto z Lindsay. Noah: I przy okazji wymyślę, kogo by tu posabotować. Geoff: Ziomki, popatrzcie na tą spiżarnię! Mam wenę, wiem co moglibyśmy podać! Tyler: W takim razie mamy szefa kuchni, heh! Geoff: Serio? CZADZIOR! :D Duncan: No więc co robimy, szefunciu? Geoff: Weźmy filety z kurczaka, ser edamski, ziemniaki, truskawki, ananasy, mandarynki, banany, bitą śmietanę, cukier, sól, curry, zioła prowansalskie, szynkę, oliwki, sałatę, kukurydzę, musztardę, ketchup i majonez. Resztę dobierzemy potem. Jazda ziomy! Izzy: O TAK! IZZY W ŻYWIOLE!!! YEAH!, HAHAHA! <świerszcz.> Izzy: Znaczy, też mam wenę, jak Geoff. xD Trent: Dobrze, Bridge - weź makaron, pomidory, mielone mięso i grzyby na sos bolognese. Na przystawkę zrobimy kanapki z pastą jajeczno-kiełbasianą, więc jajka i kiełbasy weźmie Eva. Na pierwsze danie podamy barszcz czerwony z pierogami z grzybami i kapustą. Tym zajmie się Courtney. Lindsay z moją pomocą zrobi ciasto czekoladowe z kawałkami wiśni. Noah zajmie się kolacją, czyli szaszłykami z kurczaka i warzywami. Courtney: Mi trafiło się najgorzej... Ech. Eva: Nie jęcz, tylko bierz się do roboty. Trent: Myślę, że z takim menu możemy to wygrać. :) Lindsay: Sądzę to samo, brawo Trent! :D Bridgette: Super, że tak dobrze idzie ci zarządzanie zespołem. :) Trent: Sam jestem w szoku, że to nie takie trudne. xD Trent: Zawsze, gdy grałem w nogę z kolegami, to byłem kapitanem drużyny. Dobrze się czuję w takiej pozycji, bo jestem opanowany i potrafię dogadać się z członkami ekipy. Oby tym razem było tak samo. Noah: Lindsay jest naiwna, tępa i ślepa. Łatwo będzie mi sabotować jej działania. Wiem, że należy do mojej drużyny, ale na co nam takie ofermy. I tak się dziwię, że jeszcze nie odpadła. Noah: Wiecie, co w nim było? Mocz. Chris pewnie nieźle się zdziwi, gdy poczuje ten aromatyczny zapach i smak, haha. Lindsay: No nie wiem, jeszcze przed chwilą pachniało zwyczajnie... może coś pokręciłam w przepisie. Trent: Wiesz co, może wyrzućmy to i zrobimy jeszcze raz. Lindsay: No skoro tak szef przemawia, to tak zróbmy. Noah: Idiota. Co teraz zrobić, żeby pogrążyć tą blond frajerkę? Hmm... Katie: Heather, pomożesz mi w dekorowaniu? Heather: Oczywiście. Co mam zrobić? Katie: Posyp koperkiem te ziemniaki, ciasto polej polewą malinową, a naleśniki syropem klonowym. Ja zajmę się resztą. Heather: W porządku. Heather: Jezus... dzięki kretynie. Heather: HEJ! Wypuść mnie, halo! Eva: Chyba się przesłyszałam. Eva: Ostatnio zamknęła mnie w kiblu i siedziałam 2 godziny na klopie. Dobrze, że udało mi się wyważyć drzwi. Ma teraz za swoje. Heather: Myślałam, że tam zamarznę. Pierdolona kulturystka. Katie: No gdzie ta Heather? Miała dekorować, nie skończyła. Leshawna: Ten debil Noah wywalił syrop klonowy i poszła po nowy. Powinna za chwilę być. Katie: No spoko. Trent: Okej Lindsay, idę zobaczyć jak reszta, włącz piec, tylko na 170 stopni, absolutnie nie na 200. Lindsay: Już się robi Trent. Noah: No to się zdziwią, co z ciastem się stanie. xDDD Chris: Za 3 minuty kończymy! Ostatnie poprawki! Katie: GDZIE JEST HEATHER?! SYROPU NIE MA!!!! Duncan: Pójdę sprawdzić, co z nią. Leshawna: Idę z tobą. Leshawna: O kurwa, co jest laska?! Duncan: Kto cię tu zamknął? Heather: Eva... za...zza..zzarazzz... zzzaamaarzzzneeee..... Leshawna: Duncan, weź ją stąd i niech leci do wyra. Ja biegnę wpierdolić tej psycholce. Leshawna: Tak się bawić nie będziemy. Eva, szykuj się. Wpierdziel będzie. Chris: KONIEC CZASU! Zapraszam! Katie: Super... Trent: Dobrze, mamy wszystko? Lindsay: Idę wyłączyć ciasto. Lindsay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Trent: Co się stało? Lindsay: CIASTO!!! Courtney: Otwórzcie okna, zaraz zemdlejemy... Trent: No pięknie... Trent: Mówiłem Lindsay, że 170 stopni, a ABSOLUTNIE NIE 200!!!! Lindsay: Ale... dałam przecież... Trent: No to spójrz. Lindsay: O matko... ale wydawało mi się, że... Eva: Ty idiotko tępa... jak przegramy, to wszystko przez ciebie! Lindsay: Nie chciałam! :( Noah: Tłumacz się dalej... Chris: Przyjdziecie w końcu? Courtney: Dobra, bierzmy to, co mamy. Leshawna: Słuchaj no ty obleśna, zakompleksiona patusiaro - jeszcze raz zamkniesz Heather w chłodni, to obleję cię ściekami, kiedy będziesz się kąpać. DOTARŁO?! Eva: NIE?! Nie będziesz mi tu drzeć mordy ty spasiona, nadpobudliwa świnio. Leshawna: O NIE NIE NIE NIE MOJA DROGA. Nie będziesz mi tu paluchem wymachiwać, podskakiwać i obrażać moich krągłości!!! Chris: Mogę stwierdzić tylko jedno. Wrzeszczące Susły... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TO WY WYGRYWACIE DZISIEJSZĄ KONKURENCJĘ!!! Kolacyjka czeka! Susły: HURRA, HURRA, HURRA! :D Tyler: Courtney! Jak zostaniesz, to chętnię przywiozę coś dla ciebie, hah! Courtney: Byłoby mi bardzo miło. ;) Noah: Nam za to nie bardzo. Lindsay, to jak się nam jeszcze wytłumaczysz? Lindsay: Ech... Chris: Czy ktoś mógłby rozdzielić te dwie wściekłe baby? Noah: Plan powinien wypalić... ewentualnie wykopiemy tą downowatą Evę, nie pogardziłbym. Eva: Jeszcze jedno takie zagranie ty LeWielkieUda, a mnie popamiętasz do końca życia. Nikt nie będzie do mnie podskakiwał. Leshawna: Wiecie, jaką mam teraz satysfakcję? Eva myśli, że wszyscy się jej boją, bo wygląda jak zapaśniczka, w dodatku ma minę "nie podchodź, bo cię zabiję", ale ja jej pokazałam, że na mnie to nie działa. W dodatku pomściłam Heather. Kumpli i kumpele zawsze obronię. Trent: Kogo typuję dziś do eliminacji? Eva i Noah, to prawdziwa zgroza. Courtney kolejna artystka, a przez Lindsay przegraliśmy. Trudny wybór. Courtney: Głosuję za tym, żeby odpadła Eva. Wkurza mnie i jest niebezpieczna dla innych. Noah: Adios Lindsiotko. Eva: Farbowana pokraka zjebała po całości. Nara luzerko. Lindsay: Waham się między Noah i Evą. Obydwoje ciągle mi dokuczają. Bridgette: Lindsay? Lubię ją. Courtney? Ją toleruję. Noah? Nienawidzę. Eva? Nienawidzę tak, jak Noah. Co teraz? Chris: Oj Okonie, Okonie... znów ubędzie wam członka. Zostaniecie już tylko w piątkę. Kogo zdecydowaliście się wyeliminować? Wyniki głosowania są. Nieco zaskakujące, powiem. Pianek na tacy mam 5. Tradycyjnie, osoba, która nie dostanie pianki, musi udać się do Portu Wstydu i odpłynąć Łódką Przegranych. A powrotu już nigdy nie będzie, hehe. No, pora już na wyrok. Pierwsza pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Trenta. Trent: Najs. Chris: Drugą bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Courtney. Courtney: Wow... Chris: Trzecia pianka trafi w ręce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bridgette. Bridgette: Good. Chris: Pozostała trójka otrzymała głosy. 1 głos i przedostatnią piankę otrzymuje... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. . ... Noah. Noah: Nawet dziś nie miałbym za co odpaść. Chris: Eva i Lindsay. Stosunek głosów wynosił 3-2. Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru należy do... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... .... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... EVY?! Eva: Nic szokującego. Słyszałaś łamago? Do Portu Wstydu tamtędy! Lindsay: Ojeju... naprawdę zrobiłam to nieświadomie, uwierzcie mi... Trent: Przepraszam Lindsay. Nie mogłem wybrać inaczej. Bridgette: Zagłosowałeś na Lindsay?! Urgh... Trent, no proszę cię... Lindsay: Nic się nie stało, życzę wam i tak powodzenia. Zwłaszcza tobie Bridgette, powinnaś wygrać ten program. I pożegnaj ode mnie Geoff'a. Bridgette: Kurde... tak bardzo mi przykro, że już opuszczasz wyspę. Teraz nie mam nawet żadnej osoby do pogadania w drużynie. Bridgette: Co za festiwal złośliwości, dwulicowości i żenady. Trent, naprawdę się na tobie zawiodłam... była idealna okazaja na wywalenie Evy. Och... Jeśli tak ma to dalej wyglądać, to ja chyba wolę zrezygnować. Zobaczymy jeszcze, co będzie jutro. Chris: Lindsay, Port Wstydu czeka. Lindsay: Już idę. Papa kochani! Bridgette: Paaa... Chris: Pozostało 12 dzielnych nastolatków. Kogo następnego zabierze Łódka Przegranych? I jak bardzo przed tym ta osoba ucierpi? Dowiecie się tego, oglądając kolejne odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki